1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive tool and, particularly to a reinforced drive tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M390203 shows a tool including at least one working head end and having a hexagonal body. A user can use the working head end to drive a screw. The body is engagable in a hexagonal hole defined in a socket. Additionally, it is appreciated that the tool is received in a smaller end of socket. Therefore, it is convenient for the user to insert the smaller end of the socket in a hole. Also, it is appreciated that the socket has a larger end, as it has a larger diametrical outer periphery than that of the smaller end, for reinforcing the structure of the socket. Additionally, the smaller end of the socket has a circular outer periphery. Therefore, the wall between the periphery of the hexagonal hole and the outer periphery of the socket has non-uniform thickness. However, the wall thickness that is thinner is susceptible to a stress concentration when the socket is subject to a torque, and the socket can have cracks in its wall.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.